


With Love, from Wakanda

by MaddieGaines



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieGaines/pseuds/MaddieGaines
Summary: Prompt: "You’re part of the family, don’t you know?“





	With Love, from Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> This was a submission to a ficfest named "With Love, From Wakanda" (that's how I got the title since I left my submission untitled because I didn't have a good title for it). You can find the Masterlist [here](https://purple-apricots.tumblr.com/post/182854451063/with-love-from-wakanda-masterlist)
> 
> Drew inspiration from [Over Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381031/chapters/33205452) by bitofageek.

You rocked back and forth on your heels and toes, unable to contain your excitement.

Today you were going to see your big sister for the first time in weeks. Of course, there were the occasional kimoyo bead calls, but with her running the Outreach Center, your classes at the University, and the time difference, the calls were few and far between. Now, she was returning home, but only long enough to attend the wedding and go back to Oakland.

The Talon jet came into view and your face lit up with joy as it took its place on the landing pad. The ramp was barely opened before you sprinted towards the jet and engulfed Nakia in a hug, almost knocking her down in the process. Fortunately, she was able to catch herself before embracing you.

"Usisi omkhulu!"

"Omncinci," she addressed you by your special nickname before planting a kiss on your forehead. "I missed you too."

"So, how's the center? How's Oakland? Do you have time to go to the beach?" You bombarded her with questions after you pulled away and began exiting the jet.

She chuckled, basking in your curiosity. "We have plenty of time to talk about those things. As much as I missed you, I had a long trip and would like to rest and freshen up before the Rehearsal Feast tonight."

"Right," you responded with a nod.

Later on that night there was to be an exclusive feast in celebration of your baba, the River Tribe Elder, marrying the Mining Tribe Elder, Babalo. When the pair announced their engagement at one of the meetings, King T'Challa became ecstatic about the amount of good press and a possible merger this could result in. Unfortunately, both elders became the butt of a few bedroom jokes from the king's cousin, Erik, but your baba was happy, and that's all that mattered. It has been years since your umama died, and you thought it was time that baba moved on with another woman, especially one as beautiful, kind, and nurturing as Babalo.

"Where's my welcome wagon?" Nakia asked while you two made your way towards the palace doors.

You chuckled. "It's only just me."

"Really? Just you?"

"Yes," you answered with an eye-roll. "I mean, everyone has their hands full with this feast tonight. Besides, your returns to Wakanda are so frequent that they're not special anymore."

Nakia playfully swatted you on the behind while chuckling. "I still can't believe that T'Challa is making such a big deal out of this."

"You're surprised?" You questioned with a raised brow. "Two Tribal Elders are getting married, and you don't expect the king to make a big deal? And it's only an exclusive dinner with family and a few prominent members of each tribe. It's not like he's throwing a big parade in the streets."

Nakia sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"He's saving the parade for the wedding day."

"What?!" Nakia asked with widen eyes.

"I'm kidding," you said with a giggle.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

You two continued walking the long corridor in silence before you broke it, remembering something you needed to tell your sister.

"Agent Ross is here, by the way."

"He's is?!" Nakia questioned, causing both of you to stop in your tracks. "Why?"

"He was rushed to the hospital after a deadly injury during one of his missions. When he was allowed to be moved, T'Challa had him brought back here to recover. He's fine now, and Shuri kicked him out of the lab the other day. He’ll be staying in one of the guest suites while he recuperates."

"And why am I just now hearing about this?" Nakia had a look of grave concern on her face, one you've only seen twice in your life—the day you got the news of your umama's death, and the day you took three bullets to the chest while accompanying Nakia on a mission.

"I um….kind of forgot to tell you," you said, feeling your cheeks get hot with guilt and embarrassment.

"You what?!"

"It slipped my mind. In my defense, I'm taking fifteen hours worth of classes, and every time I turn around, a professor wants a five-hundred-word paper about something as ridiculous as air. Along with that, I just started a new job at the market's smoothie stand, all the while trying to help prepare for this wedding. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Nakia held an arm out and pulled you into a hug, placing a kiss on your forehead. "It's alright, omncinci. I understand that you're taking on a lot. I'm not mad, I promise."

You smiled and hugged her back before you two began walking again.

"So, besides all of those papers, how is school going?"

"Well....." You began, but you got distracted by a figure turning onto the same corridor you and Nakia were walking. "Agent Ross."

"Hello," he returned as he began walking towards the both of you with a friendly smile.

Nakia smiled upon seeing him, and she couldn't help, but notice how perfectly the dark grey robe swayed around him as he walked towards you two, complimenting his ivory skin—almost like it was tailor-made for him.

"Hello, Miss Nakia," he greeted her, and you noticed that his smile grew brighter upon seeing her.

You weren't surprised by this. You knew there was tension between your sister and Agent Ross since the UN Conference in New York, where you and Shuri sat next to him while he and your sister kept stealing glances at each other.

"Hi," Nakia returned. "I just heard you were here."

"Yeah," he replied as he began to rub the back of his neck. "I....uh.....there was an explosion."

"Ah!" Nakia nodded in understanding, sensing that he doesn't want to go into further detail. Knowing all too well about the effects that dangerous missions can have on the psyche, she decided not to press on.

"Agent Ross," you murmured under your breath. “Why don’t you come to the feast tonight?”

You hoped your sister would pick up the hint, but she continued to lock eyes with Everett as if the man would disappear if she were to take her eyes off him. Rolling your eyes, you spoke a little louder this time.

"Agent Ross," you got his attention. "There's a feast tonight to celebrate the engagement between my baba and the Mining Tribe elder. I....we," you corrected yourself as you wrapped an arm around Nakia's shoulders, "would love for you to come."

"I don't know," he responded sheepishly. "I heard it was a family thing."

**"You're part of the family, don't you know?"**

"I am?" Everett raised his brows curiously.

"Yes," you answered with a nod. "After all, you saved my sister's life. That makes you like a brother in my book." You resisted the urge to add _-in-law_. You didn't want to push that agenda.....not yet anyway.

"Well, if you insist...." he trailed off as his eyes moved from you to Nakia, seeing if she'll protest, but you interjected before she could get the chance.

"Oh, we do!"

"Omncinci," Nakia tried to get you to stop, but you purposefully ignored her and extended an arm towards Everett.

"Come on, Agent Ross. Why don't we get lunch while Nakia rests and gets ready for tonight? My treat."

"Alright," he said with a friendly smile and linked arms with you.

Before you managed to pull him away, he stole a glance at Nakia, who shook her head at your antics.

~~~

The day passed by faster than anticipated, and before you knew it, the night fell and you were at the feast, sipping cider—because you didn’t like the taste of champagne—and chatting it up with your soon-to-be brothers, Masamba and Khamisi.

The palace ballroom was filled to the brim with prominent members of each tribe and distant relatives you hadn't seen in months. The beautiful decorations consisted of clover and juniper green ceiling drapes, representing the River Tribe, and was complemented by the crimson and burgundy red wall drapes that represented the Mining tribe. The decorations were your idea, and you wondered if you should give up your dreams of becoming a doctor and go into interior design instead.

You glanced over at Everett, who was conversing with King T’Challa and [Queen Naomi](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/fb/41/99/fb419953ff01c89853d732e55a34ec1c--fitness-yoga-jimmy.jpg), and you noticed that he was trying to seem attentive, but he kept looking around—more like looking for someone in particular.

It was already thirty minutes into the feast and Nakia has yet to make an appearance, for reasons you will never understand. Then again, she was probably trying to make an entrance. Despite her controlled and collective demeanor, Nakia does occasionally have a flair for the dramatics.

You caught his eye and he gave you a friendly smile. You returned it and excused yourself from Masamba and Khamisi before going over to him. “Agent Ross,” you greeted him, then turned to T’Challa and Naomi and gave them a respectful curtsy. “Good evening, wam kumkani and ikumkani wam. I can’t thank you enough for organizing this wonderful feast.”

“You’re welcome,” Naomi replied with her charming smile. “We were honored to do it.”

“If you don’t mind, I would like to borrow Agent Ross. I’m sure my baba would like to meet him.”

Without giving them an opportunity to respond, you linked arms with Everett and guided him over to where your baba and Babalo were chatting with M’Baku and his companion, Lady[ JoAnna](https://ilarge.lisimg.com/image/16580728/1080full-shantania-beckford.jpg).

“Good evening,” you greeted the group before turning your attention to the River Tribe elder. “Baba, I have someone I’d like you to meet. This is Everett Kenneth Ross. He’s a friend of Nakia’s, and he saved her life.”

“I...um,” he stammered as a blush crept on his cheeks, “I was just doing my job.”

You chuckled. “Don’t be so modest. After all, who knows how that bullet could’ve hurt my sister if you hadn’t jumped in front of her.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” your baba said to Everett as he held his hand out for a shake. “Any friend of Nakia’s is a friend of mine.”

Everett returned the handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Speaking of Nakia,” your baba began as his eyes landed on you, “where is your sister?”

You opened your mouth to answer, but a figure on the balcony caught your attention. You smiled when you noticed that it was your sister making her way to the grand staircase, the [lime green V-neck, Asymmetrical dress](https://cdn-4.jjshouse.com/upimg/jjshouse/o600/dc/fb/d21ce633e93774deac05d4d31ad2dcfb.jpg) swaying perfectly with her fluid motions while her beautiful auburn curls were styled in a beautiful afro. She caught the attention of everyone in the ballroom, especially Everett, who followed her every move with his eyes.

You were the first to greet her once she descended the staircase. “You look beautiful, usisi omkhulu.” You gave her a hug before whispering in her ear. “And might I say that you caught the attention of a certain CIA Agent.”

“Omncinci,” she addressed you in a scandalized tone, but you could tell she was blushing even though her pigmentation didn’t show it.

You giggled and linked arms with her. “Come on, the food will be served soon.”

Everyone took seats at their assigned tables as you escorted your sister to the grand rectangular dining table. Being the lady you are, you pulled Nakia’s chair out for her and held it until she sat down and thanked you.

You gave her a smile in return just as you caught sight of Everett.

“Agent Ross,” you called him over while you held onto the chair next to Nakia, the seat that was assigned to you. “You can sit here.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, not wanting to overstep. He glanced over at your sister and baba for any signs of objection.

You could feel Nakia glaring at you for your shenanigans, but, as usual, you ignored her. “I insist.” You held out the chair for him, and once he sat, you went to the chair next to him. “Move,” you told Shuri, kindly gesturing for her to move over to the next chair while you took over that one.

Supper was going great as everyone fell into a series of conversations—updates on the programs King T’Challa has put in place, Shuri’s new inventions, and even things at the university.

"Nakia is doing very well at the Outreach Center," you said to Everett, causing groans and eye rolls at the table.

For the past hour or so, it's been _"Nakia this. Nakia that."_ Even when someone tried to change the topic of conversation, such as the wedding or Shuri's work at the Science and Information Exchange, you still manage to interject something about your big sister.

"After all, she is such an inspiration to the people of Oakland, especially the little girls. In fact—OW!" You were cut off by a swift kick to your shins and you glared at the teenager beside you.

You glanced over to your sister, who mouthed a "Thank you" to Shuri, and back again.

"Well," you began with an offended tone and eye-roll, "I was just stating how proud I am of my big sister, but I can see that I managed to annoy everyone in the process."

At least you got a chuckle out of Everett, who found your shenanigans quite adorable.

~~~

Later on that night, after the feast, Nakia—still fashioning the dress—was in the garden gazebo, taking in the beautiful and rare flowers. Spending time in Oakland doesn’t allow her such luxuries. That’s not to say she doesn’t enjoy her work there. She gets to help people like she always wanted without having you worry about losing her.

The sounds of footsteps brought her out of her revelry, and she stood up from her seat, the matching lime green shoes in her hand, to see who it was. After all, who else, besides her, would be in the gardens at this hour?

“Agent Ross?” She addressed the man when he came into view.

“Oh,” he expressed his surprise at having seen her. “I didn’t know anyone was out here. And please, call me Everett.”

She nodded and took in his appearance. A black robe and black sandals adorned him, and she admitted, once again, to herself that he looked good. “What brings you here at this hour?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

She gave him an understanding nod. She remembers the sleepless nights from her days as a War Dog, too afraid to sleep because the events would replay in her dreams. It took three weeks before she was able to sleep after the plane crash.

“Do you want a snack? My omncinci and I keep a stash here in the gazebo.” Nakia walked over to the bench she had vacated and squatted to open a secret drawer that contained a jar of french onion dip, a family-sized bag of chips, snack cakes, and bottles of water.

While she did that, Everett couldn’t help but admire how the beautiful Wakandan moonlight illuminated Nakia’s luscious dark chocolate skin.

“Everett?” Nakia brought him out of his thoughts. “I asked if you wanted to share a snack with me.”

“Oh! I would like to.”

 Nakia smiled and invitingly patted the seat next to her. She opened the jar of dip and handed him the bag of chips. “Would you like some dip? It’s the best Wakanda has to offer.”

“Sure,” he said with a nod before scooping some of the dip with the chip.

Nakia watched patiently for his response, and she smiled when she saw his eyes light up.

“It’s delicious."

“I told you.” She took a chip of her own and scooped it in the dip before handing him the jar.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence before Nakia decided to break it.

“About my omncinci….I just thought I should apologize for….” she trailed off, trying to figure out a way to word your earlier stunts.

Everett chuckled and shook his head. “There’s no need for that. She’s…..one-of-a-kind, I guess you could say.”

“That she is,” Nakia replied before eating another dip-covered chip. “She takes a lot after our umama.”

"Tell me about her."

"My umama?"

Everett nodded. "I would love to hear about her, but only if you want to tell me."

Nakia took a minute to chew on the snack cake she had just opened. "What can I say? She was strong, smart, beautiful, and she could kick butt like no ones business."

"Sounds like you have it honest."

Nakia’s cheeks began to heat up, and she was grateful that Everett wouldn’t be able to notice because of her skin tone and the darkness of the night. “She died honorably serving our country.”

Everett sighed sympathetically. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay,” she said before taking another bite of her snack cake. “It was years ago. Of course, it’s not something that's easy to get over, but she wouldn’t want me to dwell on it for the rest of my life.”

Everett nodded in understanding, knowing how it feels to lose a parent. He was eight years old when he lost his dad, an Air Force pilot, to a bombing. Even at his advance age, he still feels that twinge of pain in his heart for him.

"I'm retiring from the CIA," he said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that fell between them.

Nakia looked at him with furrowed brows. "Why?"

"Honestly, I'm getting too old to be dealing with explosions, car chases, and running after criminals."

Nakia chuckled, but she understood where he was coming from. Even though she was doing good for people as a War Dog, she knew that eventually she was going to get tired of the adrenaline-pumping work - especially after it has cost her so much already.

“So, what are you going to do now?”

Everett shrugged. “I’m not sure just yet. Maybe I can start training the younger generation to take over.”

“I’m sure they can learn a lot from you,” Nakia said just before a yawn escaped her lips. “I’m sorry. I must be tired from today’s events.”

“It is late,” Everett agreed. “What time is it?”

Nakia tapped one of her kimoyo beads to check the time. “It is 2:48.”

“We should get some sleep.”

Nakia nodded agreeably before putting the snacks away and grabbing her shoes. “Are you going to be able to rest?”

“Yeah. I usually fall asleep easier after a walk.”

She linked arms with him. “I can escort you back to your quarters. I insist,” she added, noticing that he was going to protest.

He decided it was best to go with her instead of disputing.

The silent walk to his suite was shorter than Nakia would’ve liked, but there they were.

“Thank you,” Everett told her.

“It was no problem,” she said with a smile.

He turned the knob to go inside, but Nakia’s voice pulled him back.

“There’s….um...an annual ball in a couple of months, and I was wondering if I could save you a dance. Only if you’d want.”

He grabbed her hand and gave it a tender kiss. “I would love to.”

She smiled. “Well, have a good night, Everett.”

“You too, Miss Nakia.”

“Please. Only Nakia.”

“Nakia,” he said, and she kind of liked hearing her name on his lips.

After he went inside, she lingered there for a minute before turning towards the direction of her quaters.

“Not a word out of you,” she told you the minute she laid eyes on you at the end of the corridor.

Raising your free hand defensively while the other craddled a fudge pop, you released a small sigh. “Okay.”

Nakia furrowed her brows curriously. “Why are you roaming the halls this late? You should be resting for the wedding.”

“ _I_ should be asking _you_ the same question.”

“None of your business,” she gently retorted before walking passed you.

Fashioning a smirk, you turned and followed her. “I can’t _believe_ that you asked him to dance with you at the ball.” You released a squeal, but Nakia immediately shushed you, so you wouldn’t wake everyone in the palace.

“I did, and he said yes. End of discussion.” You recognized the finality in her voice, and decided not to press the issue. “Besides, we need to talk about your knack for meddling in my affairs.”

“Well, as much as we need to have that conversation, it’s getting late, and I really need to head to bed.” You emphasized your statement with a faux yawn that Nakia caught on to.

“Omncinci,” she addressed you with a firm tone, but, yet again, you purposefully ignored her.

“Goodnight, usisi omkhulu.”

Before she had a chance to stop you, you quickened your pace to head towards your room for the night, leaving Nakia to wonder what she was going to do with you.

~~~

**Translations**

_Usisi omkhulu_ – big sister  
_Omncinci_ – little one


End file.
